Mount Paozu
Mount Paozu is the location at which Goku was raised by Grandpa Gohan, and is the location that the Dragon Ball story begins. It was inspired by the mountains that the mythical chinese deity Sun Wukong lived in, in the chinese novel Journey to the West. Mt. Paozu is mostly known for various monsters that populate the area such as dinosaurs. Goku left Mount Paozu when he met Bulma sometime after he killed his grandpa Gohan by accident by looking at the Moon and turning into a Great Ape. He briefly returned to Mount Paozu after his first journey collecting the Dragon Balls to pack his things up to move in with Master Roshi. When Goku gets older he comes back to live there his wife Chi-Chi and his sons Gohan and Goten and later even has Gohan's family living there too. In Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy, Goku Jr. comes with Puck to Mount Paozu to retrieve the Dragon Ball and end up meeting Mamba who disguised herself as a beautiful lady and lured them to her house intending to cook them. Goku Jr. and Puck escaped the house and Puck fell off a bridge leaving Goku Jr. by himself on the mountain. On the way being ambushed from Susha and Torga as well as seeing Mamba again. Goku Jr. eventually ending up facing Lord Yao who was the king of Mount Paozu and defeated him when he unlocked his Super Saiyan abilities. When Goku Jr. finally came to Goku's house he found the Dragon Ball and met his Great Great Grandfather Goku. Residents *The Son Family **Grandpa Gohan (dies here) **Goku **Chi-Chi (not until after Piccolo Jr. Saga) **Gohan **Goten **Videl (not until after Kid Buu Saga) **Pan (moves out sometime after Dragon Ball GT) *Icarus *Mamba *Susha *Torga *Yao *Bear Thief (Video Games Only) *Yamcha (his hideout is located here in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans only) *Puar (hideout is located here in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans only) Inhabitants *Pterodactyl *Giant Fish *Sabertooth Tigers *Bears *Dinosaurs *Kingfishers *Owl *Monkeys *Wolves *Deer *Snakes *Sparrows *Squirrels *Crabs Video Games *It is the first level in Dragon Power on the Nintendo Entertainment System. The enemies are small animal soldiers and pterodactyls. Bulma gets captured in part of the level and you must defeat the Bear Thief twice. *In Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, MT. Paozu is featured as the first level with the Bear Thief as the boss at the end. *Mt. Paozu is in all three games of the ''Legacy of Goku'' series. *In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, Mount Paozu is a stage which is titled as Grandpa Gohan's House. *Mt. Paozu is a stage in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 that is unlocked by wishing for it from Shenron. *In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, this area is visited in two different parts, East Paozu where Goku's house is located, and Central Mount Paozu where, for an unknown reason, Yamcha's hideout is located. Category:Places on Earth